William Kreiger
General William Kreiger, better known as the General, was the leader of the Movement. Biography Early Career The only thing known of William's work in the military is that he had a distinguished military record that brought him into government "black ops" programs, eventually being placed in charge of Mindgate during the Cold War. The end of the Cold War also meant the end of Mindgate. Much can be speculated from his rank and the dozens of ribbons he continues to wear on his uniform, even after leaving the military. As a recipient of the Navy Cross, Distinguished Flying Cross, Navy Distinguished Service Medal, Navy and Marine Corps Achievement Medal and Purple Heart among many other medals, it is almost certain William Krieger was a career US Marine officer, who saw combat many times and became, as his rank suggests, the first five-star general in US Marine Corps history. William's extraordinary military record got him into Mindgate. Though an exceptional soldier, Krieger did not have the ability to use Psi-Powers himself. Leaving Mindgate After Project Mindgate had ended, The General did not wish to lose his power, using the agency to further his ambitions.As Krieger learned more about the human mind and what truly unlimited potential it held, he began to hunger for the chance to unlock its full power for himself, and find a way to give himself the ability to use Psi powers. His actions took him farther and farther from Mindgate's original mission and parameters, and he was eventually faced with charges for overstepping his authority. Krieger left Mindgate and the US military, and went into hiding for a time. The Movement Krieger eventually reemerged, having renamed himself "The General" and started an organization known as The Movement, and before long became Mindgate's chief enemy. He gathered Psi-agents who specialized in psi powers, recruiting talented inviduals from both sides of the Cold War, such as East German Marlena Kessler and American ex-Mindgate operative Edgar Barrett. Krieger assaulted Mindgate bases and took prisoners wherever he could, using an extensive brainwashing process to turn ordinary people and soldiers into blindly obedient slaves, "Meat Puppets". The Movement, by the indications given by Krieger and his followers, was to be an elite organization of Psi-Agents, each to be given a share of the power that The General would unlock when he restored the Monolith to its true, most powerful form. Humans- those without Psi powers- were to be MPs and basic servants, such as Labcoats and Workers. However, as the game continues, cracks begin to appear in this facade. Eventually, in "The Ultimate Power", Krieger reveals the truth to Nick. The Movement was, and has always been, a vehicle to make Krieger's obtaining of god-like Psi-powers possible. Everyone else involved- the MPs, even his own Psi agents- were just there to help Krieger's rise to ultimate power. He callously betrays Edgar Barrett when he finishes re-aligning the moon, remarking, "True power is not meant to be shared." Then, picking up the fully-restored Monolith, Krieger grins triumphantly as it raises him into the air. The massive machine built to harness the power of the Monolith activates, and Krieger shouts, "Now I will have the ultimate power of a GOD! I can FEEL the power!". Nick, managing to steal some measure of the Monolith's power from The General during the assimilation process, battles him in the cavernous alien chamber. Krieger wields immense Psi power for the first time in his life, attacking Nick with abilities that only all of The Movement's Psi agents combined could match. Nick has not only regained his past skill with Psi but has greatly improved his own, and ultimately is more than a match for Krieger. Something goes wrong for Krieger during the battle, and a black hole or portal of some kind opens up, swallowing Krieger. Screaming "No!" and trying in vain to escape, Krieger looks at Nick and yells, "SCRYER!" before vanishing. Boss Battle In the final battle The General will follow a predictable patten. He will use one of three attacks Prebattle Before the the battle you should destroy as many of the spinning columns as possible with Pyrokinesis and collect the glowing energy orbs. Battle The generals attacks are *T.K rock throw *Fireball blast *Rapid energy shot You can hide underneath the bridges to the central area to avoid taking damage, the energy orbs are a weapon to use against the general. You can use aura view to see the general when he becomes invisible. The central area changes you psi energy and resupplies you energy orb ammo. However if you remain there for too long you will be thrown out and take damage. Gallery Psi-Ops The Mindgate Conspiracy PC.jpg|Front cover of the PC edition of the game. The General- Psi Ops.jpg|The General in "Welcome to the Movement" general_psi_ops_by_dozogovi.jpg|The General, leader of The Movement. Behind the Scenes * It is never explicitly stated what branch of the U.S. Armed Forces that The General was in, but Krieger wears several medals that are awarded normally only to U.S. Navy/U.S. Marine Corps personnel. Since he wears five stars and would not go by the title of "The General" if he had been in the Navy, Krieger can thus be inferred to have served in the United States Marine Corps. * The General is almost never referred to aloud by his last name in-game, and his first name is never spoken. He is known as "The General" to allies and enemies alike. * The General is the only character in-game who was not born capable of using Psi powers, but acquires them through other means- and in the process becomes more powerful than most born Psi users ever were. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Movement Category:Mindgate Category:Movement Members